Bigger Is Better
by LovinNorman'sChestTatt
Summary: While the Winchesters are in Louisville, KY, they discover that there is a monster with a taste for strippers. Dean visits a strip joint and meets a very voluptuous woman, who mysteriously knows who he and Sam are. Though Dean always liked his women thin, Allison is making him feel like bigger really is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, I've been debating on doing a SPN fic for a LONG TIME. Now, I finally did it. It's definitely an AU story, but it will have several things from the seasons thrown in, such as flashbacks or memories retold. I hope you guys like this! Be warned, there MAY be some scenes with Sam as well, but I'm not so sure yet. I want to know what you guys think first! Enjoy!**

* * *

The room around him was luscious, yet small, around him and seemed to be getting smaller as Dean Winchester sat in a black chair in the red room. A black couch and a pole were the only two objects in the room that was dimly lit with a red light. Dean was pretty sure that the carpet was white, but because of the light, it seemed red. He was growing impatient and nervous. He'd been at the bar again and started chatting up with a guy who knew all the good titty bars around… Lexington? La Grange? Lafayette? They were in some city in Kentucky that started with an 'L', but Dean was a little too tipsy to remember. However, he did remember the conversation that had brought him to the room that he sat in at the moment.

The man's name was Julius, who claimed that out of all of the topless bars in said town, there was one that he couldn't stay away from. A certain dancer held his interest and he insisted that Dean 'try her out'. After a number of shots, Julius and Dean made their way to a place named 'The Foxy Lady', which was where Dean was now. He remembered that he was supposed to be at strip joints because exotic dancers had been going missing mysteriously, but no bodies had been recovered. However, Dean remembered Sam telling him that he wasn't supposed to drink. Whoops.

His attention snapped to the door as slow, sensual music began to play and the red light was replaced by a regular light. A woman slowly walked into the room. She was… Not what Dean expected. Usually, strippers were stick thin and looked like they hadn't showered for days. This woman was quite voluptuous and well groomed. Her hips were wide and her thighs were thick, though her waist was thinner that you would think. Her breasts were large, but not too large. Her lingerie was very complimenting to her body; a black, lacy bra with red sequins scattered among it covered her breasts while matching boyshort bottoms covered her behind, which Dean found attractive. Most women who were overweight had cellulite dips and bumps in their thighs and behind, but this woman's skin was smooth and creamy. Her red heels looked like they could kill someone if she used them as a weapon, but they made the muscles in her legs stand out.

His attention moved to her face, which held a sensual expression. Her eyes were a bright blue color lined in black liner and mascara, bringing them out even more. Her skin was blemish free and was pulled over a sharp jawline and a slender neck, which was surrounded by a waterfall of blonde, barrel curls. She smiled with her red lips to reveal straight, white teeth and began speaking to him.

"Let me guess," she said in a voice that was as smooth as molasses. "Julius brought you?"

Dean put on his best smirk. "What made you think that, sweetheart?"

"My name is Sugar." She walked towards the pole and began dancing upon it, surprising Dean that a woman with her body type had the courage to be a dancer.

"Well, Sugar," Dean repeated himself. "What made you think that?"

"Because." She lifted herself onto the pole and wrapped her ankles around it, letting the top half of her body slowly fall so she would be upside down. Her hair bounced around her head and her eyes were trained on him. "Julius is my most visited customer, and he likes to bring newbies." She reached up to the pole and let her legs spread as she slid down the cold metal. As her heels touched the ground, she stepped towards him and began moving to the music. "Besides," she said as she crouched in between his legs, her nails lightly scraping his jeans. "You don't look like a man that visits a plus-size dancer. Ever." She let her body lightly rub against his as she rolled herself to put her face against his. It was at this time that she took in his appearance. "So what brings you to Louisville?" His skin was tinted bronze and his lips were plump and the right shade of pink.

"What makes you think I'm not from here?" His eyes were hazel, such a beautiful color, and he had thick lashes.

"Trust me, I would know." She said, looking him up and down. His jawline was sharp and sexy, and his dark blonde hair was the right length to run one's fingers through. His leather jacket was blocking her view of his arms, which disappointed her. Not a lot of good eye candy came into the place she worked, and she was going to take full advantage of this. "Take your jacket off," she said.

Dean was more than willing to do so. He was getting rather hot, but it definitely wasn't this girl, was it? The Notorious Dean Winchester didn't do overweight girls, right? Maybe it was the alcohol, or the stress of the job he was on; yeah, he would blame it on that. The stress of the job was making him attracted to this voluptuous, beautiful creature who was dancing and touching him. His eyes trailed to her breasts and he felt his manhood twitch. Oh yeah, definitely the job he was on. He felt her body trail upon his and he had to grit his teeth to bite back a moan. He watched her eyes rake over his body in amazement. She studied his arms with her eyes and hands, then moved her attention to his abdominal area. He felt his member thrive under the constriction of his jeans, begging to be let free, but he knew the zipper wasn't going to move.

Sugar watched as the man before her melted into a puddle of sex. Good lord, this man was going to make her break all the rules of dancers. She already broke the rule of talking to him, but then again she did that with all her customers. She wanted to make him take off his clothes. "Take off your shirt."

He seemed taken back by this request. "Why would I do that? Aren't I here to see you do that?"

"Because," she said. "I want to admire the goods."

He started chuckling while beginning to lift his shirt from his torso. "If I get in trouble, I'll get you fired."

"Oh, so you do visit strip clubs quite often." Sugar smiled, but her smile vanished when her eyes landed on the tattoo that rested upon his chest. "Winchester." She whispered.

His shirt quickly made its way back onto his toned torso. "What did you say?" His expression turned from turned on to angry.

"Winchester." She swallowed nervously. "You're a Winchester. I know that tattoo."

He looked confused. "How?"

She shrugged off that question, and decided to tell him what she needed to. She knew that he was going to walk out of there any second; and he did.

He stood quickly, grabbing his jacket and throwing it over his shoulder. His boots thudded on the floor while she searched for her voice. "Please don't go!" She watched his hand hover over the doorknob, but he turned toward her with an angry expression. "I need your help."

Dean slumped his shoulders in defeat. Her facial expression made her seem lost and alone. "What would you ever need from me. You already know enough about me." He stared into her eyes, and watched as a single tear formed in the corner of hers.

"I'm next."

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know in reviews! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this. I pictured this scene with 'The Zone' by The Weeknd feat. Drake in the background.  
So, what do you think she's next for? How did she know that he was a Winchester by looking at the tattoo? Hmm..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leyshla Gisel- **I would blame the tattoo as well xD However, the tattoo plays an important part in this ordeal!

**isis . mama- **Haha! Thank you! I've always imagined him with a curvy woman! Dean has great taste in women, I'll admit, but come on. Who can resist a little more meat on the bone?

**DarkLight2589- **Your review confused me, hun...

**ebonywarrior85- **Sugar/Dean it is! I've thought a lot about it, lately! Haha :) As I said above, the mentioning of the tattoo will come up very soon! I believe a lot of people will be surprised as to where I go with it!

Thanks for the reviews! I'm hoping you're enjoying writing this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I'm also thinking about writing a Sam/OC on the side! Love you guys! R&R! :)

* * *

Dean's eyebrows drew close together in confusion. "Next? What.."

"I've been followed around, and I know that this killer is going after women in my profession."

"You mean strippers." Dean implied.

A scowl erupted upon her pretty features. "Excuse me? I'm an exotic dancer, thank you very much."

Dean cleared his throat, "Uh, anyway." He wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit embarrassed at her correction. After all, she was right; working at a strip club didn't make you a stripper. Dean knew from experience that her clothes would have already been on the floor if she were a stripper. Deciding to soften the tension, that he regrettably created, he went back to topic one. "What do you mean you're being followed?"

She sat on the couch and placed her hands in her hair, seeming to panic a little. "I mean that I'm being watched. He's at my house, here at work; hell," she said. "I was out with my sister the other night and he was there, too."

"Wait," Dean said, rushing to sit down beside her. "What do you mean, 'he was there'?"

"I _saw_ him. I mean, he wasn't hiding the fact that he was freaking _staring_ holes into my skull. Good God, I saw him standing _outside my window_." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "He wears these freaky ass contact lenses, too. Like, his eyes look like they're a fluorescent teal color."

These words hit Dean like a ton of bricks. This was evidence that they were dealing with a supernatural creature. The question was: what? "Outside your window?"

The blonde looked at him dumbfounded. "Isn't that what I just said? He was standing three freaking feet from my window."

Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Sam. _Get to the Foxy Lady. Have a lead. _"Do you see what he looks like besides his eyes?"

Sugar shook her head. "No. It's like he's nothing but a shadow."

Dean noticed that she had goosebumps rising on her skin as she talked, which indicated that she was telling the truth, or at least she thought she was. He was starting to wish that Sam was there with him, because Dean was riddled. All types of creatures were running through his head, but he couldn't think of anything that they had faced before. Sam would be incredibly useful at the moment. Another question weighed on his mind as well. "How exactly do you know my last name?"

"I-" She started, but someone burst through the door; a large, black man with wild eyes.

"Sugar!" He said with a rushed tone. "You're on in ten." He then looked at the two sitting on the couch. "I don't pay you to sit and chat! You dance, he tips. Done deal. Hurry the hell up!"

The blonde sighed. "Alright, Barry," she said, and then turned to Dean. "I get off right after this, if you feel like waiting for me."

"I already texted my brother and told him to meet me here, so why not?" He shrugged with a smile.

She smiled with relief, as if she was happy that he was staying. "Okay," she said. "I have to go and get changed, but I'll meet you at the bar once I'm finished."

Dean meant to reply, but she was already out of the room. A soft smile pulled at his lips from the feeling of being useful and wanted. Dean then walked back to the bar with a smirk, suddenly noticing that Julius was nowhere to be found. He also noticed that his brother had walked into the joint, and he seemed a little tense.

"Dean!" The tall, dark-haired Winchester said. "I got your text. What do you mean by a lead?"

Dean sat down on a barstool with his brother next to him and began to explain everything to him. "You think it's a dragon?" He asked as soon as he had finished the story.

"Nah," Sam said. "I don't think many, uh, dancers are virgins." He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and sighed. "Where is she? Can we ask her more questions? How does she even know us, Dean?"

Dean shrugged, and then turned when Def Leppard began playing from the club's speakers. Sugar walked out onto the stage with so much confidence that the room should've shaken with fear. Her outfit had changed to a sexy police officer; a blue button-down shirt that hugged her cleavage and curves so well that it was incredibly sexy. A pair of black boy short bottoms allowed her ass to peak out just a little. Her hair was pulled up and stuffed into her police hat, while her lips were were still a bright shade of red and her heels had changed to black, mary-jane stilettos that Dean was for sure that she would break her neck in.

Smirking at Sam, who's eyes were wide, he asked, "Like what you see, Sammy?"

Sam looked back at his older brother, glaring daggers and flustered from being caught staring. "Really, Dean? She's gorgeous, I'll admit, but she's…"

Dean laughed while watching Sugar whip her hat off, letting her curls cascade around her shoulders like a curtain. She rocked the pole unlike any woman he'd ever seen, and that was saying something. Dean began humming to the song, _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ as she tossed her hat to him. He caught it with a grin. "I'm glad you like her, Sammy," he said. "She's coming back to the motel with us."

* * *

**I saw the opportunity and took it. I really did. I had to put that song in there, and her dressing like a cop? Took that one, too. I couldn't resist the cop pun, as to how many times they've been in trouble with the law and all! **


End file.
